This renewal application is aimed at continuing to prepare physicians for independent careers in the investigation and treatment of childhood psychiatric disorders. Such programs are urgently needed. This need is based on the large number of children affected, the considerable costs to society associated with their care, the limited effectiveness of available treatment and prevention programs, the small number of physician- scientists active in the field, and the potential for significant scientific advances inthe foreseeable future. This grant will make it possible for the faculty of the Yale Child Study Center working with the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry (AACAP) and academic leaders across the country, to continue to refine, evaluate and disseminate model research education programs that extend from the first year of medical school through postdoctoral research training and the submission of a K-series Career Development Award. Along the way, participants will be encouraged to pursue advanced degrees. For Yale medical students, this award will support research seminars and medical student research thesis projects. This initiative builds on Yale's long-standing requirement that medical students complete a research thesis project in order to graduate. The medical student component of this award is built around a fellowship program that was initially funded by the Klingenstein Third Generation Foundation (KTGF) in 2001. Based on the success of the fellowship program at Yale, the KTGF has funded nine additional sites across the country since 2004 (Brown, Johns Hopkins, Mayo Clinic, Mt. Sinai, Stanford, and the Universities of California Davis, Maryland, North Carolina, and Vermont). For postdoctoral participants entering the Albert J. Solnit Integrated Child and Adult Psychiatry Research Pathway at Yale, this award will permit us to continue funding intensive periods of research training prior to entering our recently renewed interdisciplinary T32 Institutional Research Training Program. There are currently 12 participants enrolled at this Yale program, and two more have recently matched into its 2011-2017 cohort. The first two physician-scientists who have completed the Yale program to date (members of the 2004- 2010 cohort) graduated with successfully funded K Awards and junior faculty appointments. Similar integrated programs are currently underway at the University of Colorado (since 2005) and the University of Vermont (since 2010). Funds are also requested to support the national independent evaluation of both the KGTF Medical Student Fellowship Programs (at ten sites, evaluation started in 2009) and the Integrated Research Pathway Programs (at three sites, still to come). With the input of national leaders in research training, these two independent evaluation initiatives will be centrally coordinated through the Office of Training, Research and Education of the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry.